(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display, and in particular, to a vertical alignment type of liquid crystal display to implement a wide viewing angle by dividing a pixel area into a plurality of small domains using a domain dividing means.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) includes an upper panel where a common electrode and a color filter are formed and a lower panel where a thin film transistor and a plurality of pixel electrodes are formed with a liquid crystal material interposed therebetween. An LCD is a display device that displays desired images by applying electric fields to the liquid crystal layer to control the amount of light passing through the panels.
A plurality of wires including a gate wire for transmitting scan signals and a data wire for transmitting image signals are formed on the thin film transistor panel, and these wires have a self-resistance and a capacitance by coupling with a surrounding wire or the common electrode of the upper panel. The self-resistance and capacitance work as a load on each wire and distort signals transmitted via the wires due to resistive-capacitive (“RC”) delay. In particular, a coupling of data lines and the common electrode drive the liquid crystal material therebetween to cause light leakage surrounding the data lines, thereby degrading image quality. In addition, forming a black matrix widely in order to prevent light leakage tends to decrease the aperture ratio.